


Ранчо Отто

by reda_79, WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reda_79/pseuds/reda_79, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020
Summary: Мир охвачен апокалипсисом. Захваченные в плен к странным людям, Крис, Эллисон и Скотт, оказываются на удаленном ранчо.





	Ранчо Отто

**Author's Note:**

> Изнасилование или очень сомнительное согласие, упоминается инцест, насилие, психические расстройства, открытый финал, AU без оборотней, зомбиапокалипсис.  
> В сериале «Бойтесь ходячих мертвецов» Троя Отто играл Дэниэл Шарман.

— Бросай, — повторил парень в камуфляже, с какой-то извращенной нежностью водя ножом по горлу Скотта. Тот испуганно косил глазами и, кажется, даже не дышал. 

Крис мог бы выстрелить и без особого риска для Скотта, но бандит был не один. Даже если его отряд стушуется, потеряв лидера — в том, что именно этот молодой пацан с легкомысленными белокурыми кудряшками всем здесь руководил, Крис не сомневался, — а Эллисон удастся выпустить пару другую стрел, уничтожить всю банду они все равно не успели бы. К тому же, не было никакой гарантии, что на шум не подоспеют другие.

Сжав зубы, Крис медленно опустил винтовку и положил ее на землю.

— Ты тоже, — велел блондин Эллисон. Та молча подчинилась.

Крис попытался успокоить дочь взглядом, но она уже бежала на помощь к рухнувшему на колени Скотту, сжимая в руках ингалятор. Останавливать ее никто не стал.

— Слабоват твой пацан, — снова заговорил блондин. 

— Слабые нынче не выживают, — угрюмо отозвался Крис.

— И то верно, — ухмыльнулся тот, сверля его холодным взглядом, будто сканировал. — Разве что, хитрые. 

Крису совсем не понравилось, как при этом сверкнули его глаза — не здорово.

— Вы забрали наше оружие, теперь ты можешь нас отпустить, — осторожно предложил он. 

— Я забрал ваше оружие, чтобы взять вас с собой, — заявил тот с издевательской улыбкой.

— Зачем?

— Мой отец и брат считают, что нам не хватает людей, — пожал он плечами. — Ты мне понравился, — тонкие губы снова растянулись в улыбке, но глаза смотрели совершенно серьезно.

Крис непроизвольно сглотнул. Парень, словно коршун, проследил за движением его кадыка и облизнулся.

Крис нахмурился. Только этого ему и не хватало. 

— Может, отпустишь тогда их? — предпринял он еще одну попытку договориться. Если уж попадать к этому безумцу, то хоть одному.

— Нет, — ответил тот и отвернулся, будто разом потеряв интерес. — Наденьте на них мешки, — велел он своим людям.

 

Везли их довольно долго, но вроде бы недалеко. Слишком уж часто поворачивали, Крис пытался считать. Похоже, они просто кружили на одном месте.

Конечным пунктом оказалось ранчо — довольно большое, как минимум пара гектаров земли. Судя по запаху и звукам, в амбарах содержали домашних животных: лошадей, коров, свиней.

Навстречу им вышел пожилой мужчина во фланелевой рубахе с закатанными рукавами и заправленных в высокие сапоги штанах.

Цепкий взгляд голубых глаз напомнил Крису их похитителя, но был мягче, доброжелательнее. 

— Приветствую вас на ранчо Отто. Меня зовут Джеремайя, — протянул он руку.

— Крис Арджент, — после секундного колебания ответил ему Крис. — А это Эллисон и Скотт.

— Вижу, вы полны опасений, — вздохнул Джеремайя. — Прошу прощения за Троя. Мой сын порой излишне рьяно выполняет поручения, — с сожалением вздохнул он, наградив того взглядом, от которого даже у Криса, привычного к недовольству собственного отца, пошли мурашки. Трой же только сильнее сжал челюсть. 

Хороша семейка, — подумал Крис, моментально исключая Джеремайю из списка благонадежных. Будь его воля он немедленно свалил бы подальше от этого человека и его сына.

Но выбора их лишили. Пока. 

Разумеется, Крис не собирался так просто сдаваться.

К его удивлению, старик Отто почему-то приглянулся Эллисон. Она ходила за ним по пятам, постоянно о чем-то расспрашивала. Да и ранчо явно произвело на нее благоприятное впечатление — в стороне от больших дорог, окруженное забором и без следа мертвяков поблизости.

— Мы с парнями отлавливаем их на подходе с помощью ловушек, глубоких рвов, заборов, — позже пояснил Крису Трой. Он частенько околачивался неподалеку под предлогом присмотра за новичками.

На ранчо помимо семейства Отто жили еще человек тридцать. В основном старики как Джеремайя, — наверное, раньше были его соседями, разновозрастные женщины, несколько подростков и всего пятеро крепких молодых мужчин, вероятно из бывших работников. 

Все взрослые и некоторые подростки время от времени выезжали в патруль, всегда в сопровождении Троя или Эйдана — старшего сына Джеремайи. 

Будто под присмотром — качал головой Крис. Он тоже ходил в рейды, хотя в первый раз на предложение Троя пойти с ним чуть не ответил отказом. К счастью, он вовремя сообразил, что выезды за пределы ранчо отличная возможность осмотреть близлежащие территории, чтобы подготовить план. 

Поначалу Скотт поддерживал идею побега и пытался помочь убедить в этом Эллисон. Но та не желала их слушать.

— Вы можете идти, я останусь. Джеремайя хороший человек, он старается создать условия для нормальной жизни.

— Ей просто нравится Эйдан, — ябедничал Скотт.

— Я учу его защищаться, — бурчала она всякий раз и краснела.

Крис лишь тяжело вздыхал.

Эйдан ему нравился. Не как парень дочери — на это он не соглашался, но как человек, как будущий руководитель ранчо Отто — вполне. Эйдан совершенно не походил на брата, да и на отца, если честно, тоже. Не такой смазливый, но очень толковый, рассудительный — нормальный.

Но каким бы тот не был хорошим, оставлять с ним Эллисон Крис не собирался. 

Трой продолжал преследовать его. Не явно, исподтишка. Крис уже почти не дергался, натыкаясь на Троя в каждом уголке ранчо. Тем более, что он ничего такого не делал, только смотрел иногда, будто умирающий от жажды на колодец. А в рейдах и вовсе вел себя безупречно, без намеков и лишних прикосновений, действуя четко и дисциплинированно, как настоящий солдат.

Подозрительность Криса постепенно слабела. 

Джеремайя все чаще стал советоваться с ним по поводу укреплений для ранчо, учил возделывать землю и предлагал самому построить дом побольше, чтобы Скотт мог потом привести туда свою невесту. Пока все их жилье состояло из одноэтажного дощатого домика с хлипкими перегородками, разделяющими помещение на три неравные комнаты. Даже чих в одной из них был хорошо слышен в двух других.

Крис пока не дал согласия, но на проект Джеремайи и Дюка – местного столяра и по совместительству архитектора, посматривал с любопытством.

Крис почти втянулся в такую размеренную жизнь, почти успокоился.

Но однажды ночью все изменилось.

Трой вломился к ним в дом. Влез прямо в постель. Крис очнулся, когда этот псих, навалившись сверху, перекрыл ему кислород, попытался спихнуть с себя тяжелое тело, но тот сдавил его горло сильнее и, наклонившись к самому лицу, выдохнул:

— Тише, папочка, детки услышат.

Глаза Троя горели безумием, чернота затопила радужку. Он улыбался, и от улыбки Криса бросило в холодный пот. Он замер. 

Трой игриво потерся задницей через тонкую ткань одеяла.

— У тебя стоит, — ехидно сообщил он. 

В паху действительно тянуло и горело — от механической стимуляции.

— Слезь с меня, — скрипнул зубами Крис. 

И Трой вдруг в самом деле подчинился, приподнялся, но оказалось не для этого. Изловчившись, он сдернул разделяющее их одеяло и вновь прижался задницей. Крис, наконец, разглядел и почувствовал, что Трой полностью обнажен. Его член тяжело покачивался, задевая член Криса и вызывая нежеланный, непроизвольный отклик.

— Не беспокойся, тебе ничего не нужно будет делать. Просто наслаждайся.

Крис снова дернулся, высвободил руки и вцепился в широкие костлявые плечи, чтобы оттолкнуть.

— Тшш, — ласково пробормотал тот и, к ужасу Криса, засунул руку ему в трусы. — Такой большой. Я знал. И подготовился. 

Крис, которого в буквальном смысле держали за самое дорогое, чуть не задохнулся от негодования и стыдного возбуждения. Трой слишком умело нажал под головкой, приласкал и приподнявшись, приставил его член к своей дырке.

— Нет, — гневно сверкнул глазами Крис. 

Где-то за стенкой зашуршали.

— Пап? — окликнула его Эллисон. 

Глаза Криса испуганно округлились. 

Трой тихонько качнулся, проезжаясь промежностью по головке.

— Хочешь, чтобы она вошла сюда? — едва слышно выдохнул он. 

Крис прикусил губу, раздувая ноздри.

— Все хорошо милая, спи, — прохрипел он.

— Ты тоже не засиживайся, — крикнула она, похоже не найдя в его голосе ничего подозрительного. — Завтра утром собрание, помнишь?

Крис не помнил, он сейчас ничего не помнил и мало что соображал, но готов был согласиться на что угодно. Чертов член окреп и упирался прямо в смазанную дырку Троя, слегка проникая внутрь. Крис отчаянно сражался с собой, чтобы не подать бедрами, чтобы не застонать, отвечая дочери.

— Да, дочка. Спи.

Трой смотрел на него насмешливо и жадно, каким-то чудом удерживая себя на весу, только дышал тяжело. Крис зажмурился, лишь бы не видеть капли пота на чужом лбу и шее, лишь бы не видеть эти глаза. Это стало его ошибкой, потому что не видя, он только чувствовал, а его телу нужно было внутрь этого горячего другого. Крис все-таки вздрогнул. Мгновение, и обжигающая теснота поглотила его, во рту стало солоно, кажется он прокусил губу.

— Молодец, папочка, — шепнул Трой. — А теперь постарайся не шуметь, — и он задвигался на нем, как бешеный. 

Хорошо, что кровать не скрипела. 

Крис попытался сосредоточиться на удовольствии тела и не думать о том, что трахает парня в шаге от собственной дочери. Собственно, трахал вовсе не он, хоть и его член был в чужой заднице.

К счастью, кончил он быстро. Трой еще поскакал на нем, выжимая его до капли, а потом выстрелил тягучими каплями на грудь. 

— Ну вот, а ты боялся, — шепнул он, качнувшись вперед.

Крис успел отвернуться и поцелуй угодил ему в щеку. Псих только усмехнулся и потерся своей щекой о его.

— Повторим как-нибудь, да папочка? — мурлыкнул он. Резво соскочив, подобрал с пола штаны — все-таки не настолько безумен, чтобы разгуливать по ранчо голышом — и натянув их, вышел, не оборачиваясь. 

Крис какое-то время лежал без движения, пытаясь осмыслить, что только что произошло. Разум твердил, что его изнасиловали, тело не соглашалось — мышцы приятно вибрировали, расслабляясь. В голове звенело от мысли, что он сам позволил этому случиться. Был ли тому виной только страх, что Эллисон и Скотт увидят, как он трахает мальчишку? Конечно, он понятия не имел, как они среагируют.

Его дочь не знала, что у папы бывали мужчины. Скотт тем более. Это было до Мелиссы, но уже после Виктории. Питер — лощеный богач с хитрым прищуром и языком без костей, интересно, что с ним случилось, когда началась эпидемия?  
Но только ли поэтому он не остановил Троя?

Крис хотел уехать на следующий же день, но Эллисон и Скотт воспротивились. А он не смог объяснить причину такого стремительного бегства.

Нужно было проявить терпение и действовать аккуратнее.

Крис начал с того, что каждый вечер запирал дом и окна, и на всякий случай держал под подушкой нож. 

Какое-то время все было тихо. Трой, получив свое, будто успокоился, но Крис не очень-то в это верил. И не зря.

Как-то вечером он задержался в конюшне. На улице давно стемнело, и он решил срезать путь до домика.

— Тебе будет приятно, — услышал он шепот Троя. — Просто позволь.

А потом увидел их силуэты в тени какого-то сарая.

— Хо… хорошо, — кивнул Скотт. Крис разглядел очертания его челюсти, скошенной сильнее, чем обычно, от того, что тот сжимал зубы.

Крис решил было, что Трой его пытает. И он пытал. Наверное, в каком-то роде. Подойдя ближе, Крис увидел крупную ладонь — ее обладателя скрывала тень, — комкающую ширинку Скотта. 

Звук расстегиваемой молнии резанул по ушам. Крис качнулся назад, задев металлическое ведро — оно с лязганьем покатилось. Зато Скотт отпрянул от Троя и, нервно засуетившись, почти сбежал.

— Если сам не даешь, не мешай веселиться другим, — шепнул Трой чуть ли не в ухо. 

Крис поймал его за руку, выворачивая в плече, и прижал к стене чьего-то дома.

— Оставь Скотта в покое. Не пудри мальчишке мозги.

— Господи, да я просто хотел подрочить ему, оказать дружескую помощь. Ты знал вообще, что ему нравятся парни? — осведомился Трой насмешливо, и будто бы не испытывая боли вовсе.

— Ты врешь. Не мели чепухи, — Крис усилил хватку.

— Да он так смотрел на меня и его маленький член — он каждый раз…

— Заткнись!

— Не ревнуй папочка, твой гораздо больше, — Трой потерся о него задом, хотя Крис заламывал ему руку уже очень сильно. — Трахни меня.

— Нет, — Крис резко отпустил его и зашагал прочь. 

Позже Крис попытался поговорить со Скоттом. Но тот лишь краснел и делал вид, что не понимает, о чем речь.

А Трой вновь начал преследовать Криса. Он поджидал его в конюшне и на стройке. Но если рядом оказывался Скотт, переключался на него.

Криса это бесило. Его бесило, что Скотт покупается на его ухаживания. Он с ужасом думал, что Трой скоро доберется до парня и трахнет его. 

Скотт стал нервным, замкнулся в себе и перестал слушать Криса, обвинив, в том, что тот сам запал на Троя.

 

А потом Крис нашел в слезах Эллисон.

— Трой, — сказала она и зарыдала пуще прежнего.

— Он тебе что-то сделал? — напрягся Крис, готовый тут же ринуться на поиски ублюдка, посмевшего обидеть его дочь.

— Нет. Да, — ответила она отрывисто. — Эйдан. Я застала его с Троем.

— В смысле? — Крис подумал, что ослышался.

— Они трахались! — выкрикнула она яростно и прикрыла рот ладонью.

— Они же братья.

— Я думаю, в этом замешан их отец, — выступил из тени Скотт, вероятно слышавший весь их разговор. Он был бледен. И смотрел на Криса виновато. — Прости меня, — тихо произнес он. — Трой всем заморочил голову. Я видел, как он ходит за тобой. И проследил за ним. Они в дальнем амбаре. Все трое. 

— Семейное собрание?

— И для этого они разделись догола? — скривился Скотт. — Я видел их через окно. У Джеремайи кнут в руках. Трой в ошейнике со связанными сзади руками лизал его ноги, пока его брат, — Скотт запнулся, словно не хотел озвучивать дальнейшее или не знал, какое подобрать слово. — Эйдан брал его сзади. Только Джеремайя почему-то называл его Итаном.

— Это вымышленный близнец Эйдана, — подала голос Эллисон. — Я думала это такая игра, когда Эйдан впервые заикнулся о нем, но… В Эйдане действительно, словно два разных человека. И когда верх берет Итан, то он становится ручным песиком папы и делает все, что ему скажут, — сморщила она нос.

— Они безумны, — сухо заключил Крис. — Все трое.

— Нужно уезжать, — сказала Элисон. Слезы на ее глазах высохли.

Скотт согласно кивнул и Крис пошел собирать вещи. 

 

Очнулся он в незнакомой комнате. Скованный по рукам и ногам.

— Привет, — улыбнулся ему Трой. На лице его красовался фингал, один из пальцев был перевязан.

— Выпусти меня, ублюдок, — зашипел Крис, дергаясь в путах.

— Не ругайся, папочка, тебе не идет.

— Я не твой отец.

— Но ты можешь им стать.

— Где я? — оборвал его бред Крис. — Где Эллисон и Скотт?

— Я спас тебя от Джеремайи. Они, наверное, все еще у него.

— Что? Что он собрался делать?

— Воспитывать, — криво усмехнулся Трой. — Ему нравится бить и смотреть, как другие спариваются, — по его лицу пробежала тень, челюсть сжалась. — Я дам тебе пистолет, — вдруг горячечно зашептал он. — Ты убьешь его. Но взамен, обещай, взять меня с собой.

— И не подумаю.

— Тогда твоя доченька и Скотт достанутся Джеремайе, — фыркнул Трой, заглядывая ему в лицо. Ты же не допустишь этого? Пожалуйста, я буду любить тебя, папочка, — ерничая, он плюхнулся перед ним на колени.

— Помолчи, — Крис едва не пнул его, но сдержался. — Хорошо, развязывай, — процедил он, понимая, что медлить нельзя.

Трой, как и обещал, дал ему пистолет. Соблазн застрелить ублюдка был велик, но Крису еще нужна была его помощь.

Они успели вовремя. Эйдан, или Итан, как раз стягивал одежду с бессознательного Скота. Эллисон билась в путах.

Крис выстрелил Джеремайе в висок, чтобы не встал. 

Трой бросился на Итана и почти задушил его, когда вперед вышла другая личность — Эйдан.

— Элисон, помоги мне! — взмолился тот.

Она брезгливо сморщилась и отползла в сторону, позволяя Трою самому решить участь брата.

Крис привел в чувство Скотта и вместе они освободили Эллисон. К этому времени Эйдан был мертв. 

Трой поднялся на ноги и встретился с дулом пистолета Криса.

— Значит, не возьмешь с собой, — усмехнулся тот?

— Нет. Эллисон, Скотт, уходите, — велел он им, не спуская глаз с Троя.

— Ты был таким сладким, папочка, — вздохнул тот, когда они остались вдвоем.

И тут позади Троя начал подниматься Эйдан. Пистолет дрогнул. Крис выстрелил.

Из амбара он вышел один.

— Все мертвы, — сказал он, вытирая пот с лица.

Элисон и Скотт кивнули.

— Пора убираться отсюда. 

Крис проверил обойму, огляделся и кивнул в сторону леса.

— Там нас искать не будут.

— А как же ходячие? — с сомнением протянул Скотт. 

— Прорвемся, как-нибудь.

— Жаль, они забрали мой лук, — вздохнула Эллисон.

— Потом найдем тебе новый, — обнял ее Крис. Скотт хотел отвернуться, смущенный семейной сценой, но Крис распахнул объятия в безмолвном приглашении. 

Так они и замерли, обнявшись втроем, ненадолго позабыв об окружающем безумии. 

Никто из них не услышал скрипа открывающейся двери амбара.


End file.
